


试阅

by renjiansiki



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjiansiki/pseuds/renjiansiki





	试阅

*国际三禁  
*小妈向【糕小妈/栾小妈】  
*儿子第一人称视角  
*欠的债太多不知道这个什么时候能填，先发大纲爽一波再说。  
*没啥正经内容，无文笔无铺垫无人物性格刻画就不打tag了，当前言看吧

-湿青衫【栾小妈篇】

留洋五年，我再回到天津高家时，家里主事的成了个姓栾的男人，他个子比我矮一些，戴一副银边的眼镜，总穿一身青色的长衫，安安静静坐在父亲书房里挠着头理账本。

栾先生，或许我应该叫他栾氏，年岁与我相仿，大约还比我小一些，但因着嫁了我父亲也算是我的长辈。平日里除了礼貌地打声招呼也别无其他，也毫无旁的交情。我不知他为何会愿意嫁给我父亲这么个年老体弱的人，也不知为何我父亲会在母亲过世后讨个男人回来。

他生的极其好看，虽是一副沉稳做派，眉梢眼角却是藏不住的少年心气，一双眼睛顾盼生姿，家里有几个不安分的下人给他瞅了几眼便乖乖闭上了嘴。他的手指跟水葱似的细长，去给父亲请安时常常瞧见他坐在床边侍奉我父亲喝药，那双手灵巧地摆弄汤碗羹匙，我便暗自瞧着他的手出了神。

父亲轻声唤他“云平”，我便也记住了这个名字。  
云平，云平，多好听啊。

我把他的名字写在心里，写在每一个对月怀远的夜晚，写在寂寥冷清的无聊梦境，写在抽屉深处藏着的日记本里，写在一次又一次因他而清醒的早晨。

高家的产业总不能常让外人插手，后来父亲让栾氏教我打理家业，教我记账教我与人往来，教我在那些同行同业面前见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，俨然一个精明的商人模样。

记账是栾氏的弱点，我常常能先他一步挑出错误来，于是他便会用手歪着脑袋冲我笑，又捏捏我的脸说，“小高到底是留过洋的，有学问。”

我心说留洋学的是文学，干算账什么事，但这句话从来没有说出来过。

虽然算账不行，但他的酒量的的确确令我震惊，与他的面相毫不相称。同他一起去聊生意时，我瞧着他在酒桌上喝倒一个又一个商界油子，不由得打心眼里佩服他，然后撇下那些人开车带他回家。

他坐在我的身边，水葱似的手指绕着青色长衫的领口扣子打圈儿，吹着风对我说，“小峰，如今世道太难了。”

我想他一定是喝多了，不然怎么会叫我小峰呢。

不久之后，父亲撒手人寰，我和栾氏一起办了葬仪。那是他唯一一次将青色长衫换成了素白色的长衫，衬得他更为娇俏动人，他垂眸站在那儿倒叫我想起了兔子。

那天夜里，他穿着白衣再一次走进我的梦里，与往常只是用手不同，这一次他脱光了衣服抱着我说，“小峰，你父亲去了……”

那是个极其淫靡的梦，我不记得自己把他压在身下做了多少回，只知道醒来后自己发热咳嗽，在床上躺了一个礼拜。

他水葱似的手摆弄着羹匙，衣不解带地照顾了我一个礼拜。

我病好了之后，作为独子担起了高家的担子，他也里里外外帮了我不少忙。有媒人来问我说亲，我却瞧着他出神，直到他把媒人请走。

“小高，你年纪也不小了，有中意的姑娘直接同我说，我……母亲帮你做主。”说到母亲两个字时，他显然愣了愣，我便猜到了两三分他的心意。

“母亲放心，儿子有了心上人会第一个告诉您的。”碍着下人在场，我只能这么说。

他抬眼望着我，眼里像是蕴着春水，平日里总是笑着的嘴角此刻却有些下撇，随即又笑了笑说，“小高长大了。”

我多想牵着他的手，叫他好好摸摸我的心跳的有多快，我也多想叫他换了那身青色长衫，让他抛去我父亲妻子的名份。

我点点头说，“母亲，儿子先退下了。”

那天我没有提前告诉他，便出去应酬，学着他的模样和那些男人觥筹交错，最后给人灌的烂醉如泥抬回高家，有人给我洗了洗身子后，我便直接躺在床上睡觉。

他又到梦里来了，端着个盘子穿着那身令酒后失了意识的我厌恶的青色衫子，待他皱着眉头放下盘子走到我身边时，便一把扣住他的手腕，不由分说把他压到身下开始亲吻。

他的嘴唇真软，皮肤也软，连身子也和水似的软。

我的手指在他身上来回打转，剥去他那身青色衫子和白色里衣，醉醺醺地看着那对灵巧的小乳吻了上去。

“母亲，赏我点儿奶喝吧。”

我定是发了疯了才会在梦里说出这样的话来，当然了是在梦里也不必要什么清醒，我顾不得他的反抗，对着他的乳头又吸又吻又捏又揉，他像条鱼似的逃脱不开，低喘呻吟着在我身下喊我的名字。

“小峰，我……我是你……哈啊……你母亲……”

他又叫我小峰了，每次在梦里他都这样叫我。

“你没生我没养我，还比我小十个月，上过我父亲的床便算我母亲了么?”平日里藏在心中的话借着梦境一吐为快，我看着他震惊的面容，笑着吻上他的唇。

他低声说了句什么我没听清，便把他的手举过头顶压在床上，我拱着他撒娇似的问他到底说了什么。

脸和桃花似的，不对，应当是比桃花更明艳的人附到我耳边低声说，“我没上过你父亲的床。”

“那你想上我的……”

话音未落，他便昂头吻上了我，但因着双手被扣使不上劲，轻轻吻了一下便落下了身子，我欺身压上和他十指相扣，发了疯似的从手臂吻到脖颈，从鼻尖吻到乳头，我只觉得下腹一团火热，想钻进身下的人的身子里好好泄泄火。

手指颤颤巍巍伸入后穴的那一刻我因他温暖而湿润的洞口而惊讶，而他不断地引着我向里探索，我喘着粗气望向他溢出泪水的双眸，他轻声说，“小峰，我弄好了……”

至于后来如何我实在是记不清，只记得梦里的交合如同真实一般，我把小小的他抱在怀里操弄，摸着他的后背给他顺气，一边叫着“云平”一边吻着他的眼皮，一边狠狠在他后头捣弄一边哄着他说别哭了。

梦真好，真到我不愿意醒来。

而我醒来时看见他的的确确躺在我的怀里，看见他下半身精液斑驳，看见他安安静静睡着的侧脸，看着他精巧的鼻子和微张的小嘴，看着他浑身不着寸缕，看着他紧紧贴着我的胸膛。

“云平……”  
“小峰……我要……”


End file.
